Killing Jason
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: A continuation of my bro SimonSeville101's series When the Dance Is Over. Alvin seeks revenge for his brothers death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. Now this one is a continuation of my bro SimonSeville101's series The Dance of Love. Now before I start, I would like to address that my bro and I wrote a series called A First Times Surprise, and someone (posting as a guest) posted a very very harsh review. Saying things like Fuck this story, and You'll never be as good as Alvin101 and Brittany101. Well I don't appreciate that, my bro works hard at what he does and he's very good at it. And Yes, We are brothers, deal with it. So please don't go leaving that shit on his stories, thanks guys.**

**Now, let's get started with...Killing Jason**

**Alvin's POV**

May 15th 2013, The date of my younger brother's funeral. My younger brother Simon is dead. Killed by his own hand. Caused by his depression and heartbreak. And what caused his heartbreak? Jason.

I've been tracking Jason ever since Si's funeral. After I paid my respects and comforted Jean along with the others, I left early to get to work. I was on a mission. I was going to avenge my brother's death if it was the last thing I did.

I bought a high-powered Colt 45. 1911 handgun for the job. Actually I didn't buy it. They don't exactly sell guns in my size seeing how I'm 8 inches tall. So I made it myself. It took me 2 weeks to make, plus a few extra days to make specially made bullets.

I also built my own car. A chipmunk sized red 1969 Camaro. This took me about a month to build. And let me tell you, I haven't slept in days, I barely eat, and I barely see my family, well, what's left of my family.

All my mind is focused on is finding Jason. The guy who stole Jean from my brother, the guy who killed my brother.

After months of tracking, I found him. And that brings us to where I am now.

October 5th 2013

I walked into the bar. The air inside was much warmer than outside. The fall weather comes quick around here. I tracked Jason to Seattle Washington.

I put my hood down as I walked over and sat down at the bar. My hoodie still damp from the rain outside.

"What can I getcha?" The bartender asked

"Oh, I'll just take a bottle of Carona"

The bartender nodded. She was a short girl, looked about late 20's. Blonde hair, and a tattoo on her right arm.

She brought me a bottle of Carona and a small shot glass do I could drink it. She set it on top of the bar where I was standing.

"There you go, hon" she said, giving me a small smile

She walked away, leaving me to my drink. I lifted the bottle and poured it into the small glass, making it able for me to drink. I lifted the glass and gulped it down. I set the glass down and poured another. As I poured I heard the bartender talking to someone out of the corner of my ear.

"Hey Jason, I need your help with this!" she called

I dropped my glass and looked over at the bartender. Just then I saw a small furry creature emerge from the back room. I found him. Jason didn't see me standing on the bar. I watched as he walked over to the bartender girl.

"Watcha need Stacey?"

"Oh, I just need you to reach that bottle of whiskey up there" said the bartender, pointing to the top shelf

"No prob" he said, jumping on the counter

He jumped up from shelf to shelf until he reached the top.

"This one?" he asked

"That's it"

He pushed the bottle off the shelf. The girl caught it in her hands.

"Thanks Jason" she said, walking away

Jason hopped back down to the counter. That's when he saw me. Just as he turned around, his eyes locked with mine. His eyes widened. He froze where he stood. I could tell his breathing was getting heavier, sweat formed on his forehead, dampening his fur.

I didn't move. I showed no emotion as I stared at him. My mind positioning my hand to reach for my gun in my pocket inside my hoodie.

Jason took one step backward. That was my que. I reached under my hoodie and pulled out my gun. Jason turned on his heel and ran across the counter on all fours.

I fired my gun rapidly, trying to hit him. Every bullet hit behind him, hitting the bottles on the shelf, making them shatter.

My gun may be chipmunk sized, but it sounds just as loud as a normal gun. I heard girls scream at the sound of a gunshot. Jason jumped off the counter and ran out the back door.

I ran after him, jumping off the counter and out the back door. It was pouring rain now. I saw a little remote control car drive out of the parking lot. It was Jason. I ran to my Camaro and got in. I started the engine, making it roar to life.

This wouldn't take long. Jason has a remote control car, I have a chipmunk sized _real _car. Like I said it took me a month to build. But it has a real small block 350 Chevorlet motor under the hood.

I pulled out of the parking lot and chased after Jason. I wasn't gonna let him get away.

**Ok, there's chapter one of Killing Jason. Hope you guys enjoy this. Until next time guys, Alvin out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here's chapter 2 of killing Jason. Hope everyone's enjoying.**

****I chased him through the pouring rain in my special made Camaro. I didn't let his car out of my sight. I stayed on his ass the entire time. I wasn't gonna let him get away.

I had my Colt 45 handgun in my left paw while my right one on the wheel. I rolled the window down, sticking the gun out. My arm already soaked from the monsoon we were driving in. The rain was so bad there wasn't a human car in sight.

I emptied the clip at his car, hitting it all across the back. He swerved right, trying to shake me off his tail. His little bright idea wasn't very smart, in fact, it was my chance. I slid another clip into my gun and fired at his car. One of the bullets hit his tire.

His car slid out of control. The soaking wet ground making his car slip over and slide on its top across the pavement. His car finally came to a stop, sitting up side down, the wheels still turning.

I stopped my car. I stepped out into the pouring rain. My hair stuck to my forehead and my hoodie starting feeling heavier. I walked towards his car. Jason climbed out of the car and fell to the ground. I saw spots of blood on his shirt. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

I walked right in front of him. My gun in my right paw. I stared at him. My face soaked, water dripping from pretty much everywhere on me.

"A-Alvin...please" he pleaded

"Shut up" I said, cutting him off

I walked forward, making him crawl backwards until his back was to the brick wall.

"Alvin please, I-I'm sorry about Si-.."

"I said shut up!" I fired

He closed his mouth and stared at me in fear.

"You...it's all because of you. Your the reason my brother is dead. Your the reason Jeanette is a wreck. Your the reason that this is going to waste" I pulled a small black velvet box from my hoodie pocket and threw it to the ground in front of him.

He picked it up, his hand shaking. He opened it. His eyes widened at what was inside.

"A ring?"

"Yeah, I got that for Simon. He asked me to get it for him so he could propose to Jeanette. But now, it's useless, and Simon is dead at 18 years old"

He gave the ring back to me. I put it in my pocket and raised my gun up.

"Alvin wait please!"

"This is for my brother you son of a bitch!"

I fired a bullet straight into his head. His body went limp and fell to the ground. A puddle of blood forming underneath him.

I walked back to my car, leaving him there. I got back in my car. It felt good to get out of the rain. I started my car and left. Heading back to Hollywood.

**4 Hours Later**

I parked my car outside the house. As I got out I saw the front door open and everyone come rushing out to see me. Theo gave me a big hug and so did Jean and Elle. Brittany came up and jumped into my arms, giving me a long kiss.

Even Dave gave me a welcome back hug.

"Alvin?" asked Jean

I turned to her.

"Did you?...you know"

I nodded. She gave me a big hug.

"Thank you"

I pulled the ring out of my pocket.

"Simon was planning to give this to you"

She gasped and took it from my paw. A tear leaked from her eye.

"Oh Simon, it's beautiful"

She took the ring out and slid it onto her left paw.

"Thank you, Alvin"

I nodded. We all went back inside.

Life wasn't gonna be the same without Simon. That was certain. But I know Si is watching over us from a better place. And it's my job now to protect Jeanette, for my brother.

**Well, that's it guys. Killing Jason is done and that means The Dance of Love is done. Your welcome bro, thanks for letting me write this, I had a blast with it.**

**On a side note. 12 Days left until my birthday! :D**

**June 20th baby!**

**Im turning 15 years old. :)**

**Well, until next time guys, Alvin out**


End file.
